The purpose of this project is to investigate the immunoregulatory properties of malignant lymphocytes. We are currently determining the helper and suppressor activity of neoplastic T-cells from patients with acute lymphoblastic leukemia and the Sezary syndrome. In addition, we are attempting the characterize normal and neoplastic T cells on the basis of their receptors for the Fc piece of IgM and IgG.